Naruto Chronicles
by Sabian63
Summary: Follow the journey of Chomau Aburame in his quest to become a great ninja hero just like Naruto, hero of the village hidden in the leaves
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 1: The Aburame Family

(6 years ago)

"Ma and Pa, I am heading out." The young Chomaru said. "Just don't be late coming home." Ma said. "Ok, I will." Chomaru said. Running out of the door, Chomaru started to run down the road and then turned a corner. Going a few more blocks, Chomaru started to walk instead of running. "I don't want to be early nor do I want to be late." Chomaru thought to himself. Starting back up, Chomaru started to run again. Stopping in front of a house, Chomaru lightly knocked onto the door. The door slide open and stood in front of Chomaru was a very old man. "Ah, Chomaru it is so nice to see you." The old man said. Chomaru hugged the old man. "It is good to see you too." Chomaru said. "Come come, I have a shogi game ready." The old man said. Chomaru jumped into the air with joy and followed the old man.

"So how long has it been, is the war over?" the old man asked. Chomaru nodded his head. "The hero Naruto and Sasuke saved everyone." Chomaru answered. "That is good indeed." The old man said. "Some day I am going to be just like Naruto." Chomaru said. "I hope so." The old man said. Chomaru smiled at the old man. A few minutes later, Chomaru sighed. "Aw you won again, how are you so good at this?" Chomaru asked. "He he, it just takes practice." The old man answered. Chomaru started to yawn. "I think it is time for you to go home." The old man said. Chomaru nodded his head. Then the old hear a loud crash. "Stay here." The old man said. Chomaru nodded his head. The old man stood up and walked out back. Chomaru waited and waited for the old man to return. "Agh." A voice yelled then a loud thump. Chomaru ran outside and saw the old man with a large gash across his chest.

Chomaru ran over to the old man. "Oh no, what happened?" Chomaru asked tearing up. "Don't worry about me, I want you to lean your head over here." The old man said. "Why?" Chomaru asked. "I need you to protect these eyes and due to your families heritage, you are almost like the Uchiha clan but without the eyes." The old answered while opening his eyes showing a strange form of a sharigan. "I am getting to old for this, so I need you to promise to take care of these eyes." The old man said. Chomaru nodded his head, crying. Touching his blood, the old man made a symbol on Chomaru's head. Closing his eyes, Chomaru was still crying over the dead old man's body. Opening his eyes, Chomaru's eyes formed into a one-symbol sharigan.

(7 years later)

"I am going to the school." Chomaru said. "Ok, have fun." Ma said. Chomaru ran out of the house and was heading down the road. Chomaru, a young 13 African American boy with glasses, wearing a orange and very dark red jacket and grey pants and black shoes, ran down the road a bit further until he stopped. Looking up, Chomaru looked at all of the heads of the hokages. The 6th hokage, Kakashi, was in front of all the others. "I will be as strong as the hokages." Chomaru said. "Hey bro." a voice yelled. Turning around, Chomaru say his brother Hiashi. "Hey Hiashi, ready for the big day?" Chomaru asked. "Yep, I just hope my blindness wont affect my missions." Hiashi answered. Chomaru and Hiashi were twins, well fraternal twins but Hiashi's hair was a bit curly. "Come on, I don't want to be late." Hiashi said. Chomaru nodded his head and followed Hiashi to the school.

"Welcome everyone, today you are all genuine and today you will be split into groups and those in your group will be your partner." The teacher said. "You must rely on your partner to succeed." The teacher continued. "Now everyone line up." The teacher concluded. Everyone stood up and started to line up. Everyone took out numbers. "Chomaru, Yutoshi, and Hanami; you will be in team 4." The teacher said. Chomaru looked at his number then his brother. "Don't worry, we will never be enemies no matter what." Hiashi said. Chomaru nodded his head. Hanami stared at Chomaru. "I can't believe it, I am on the same team as Chomaru." Hanami said to herself. "Don't embarrass yourself." Hanami added. "I can't believe it, I am in the same team with Hanami." Yutoshi said. "I better work with my charms." Yutoshi said stroking his hair.

"Hiashi, and the twins Chi and Cho; you will be in team 5." The teacher announced. Hiashi turned his head toward Chomaru and gave him a thumb up. Chomaru nodded his head. "Team 1 will consist of Wu, Qing and Fong." The teacher announced. "Team 2 will consist of Vo, Blow chi and Hanayo." The teacher announced. "Team 3 will consist of Mun, Miskito and Taiyo." The teacher announced. "There will be no team 6 nor a team 7." The teacher said. "Now go outside and meet your teachers." The teacher added.

Everyone walked outside and saw a line of teachers. Chomaru started to walk forward but was stopped by Yutoshi. "Hey partner let me tell you something about me, every girl here has a crush on me so you know I am famous." Yutoshi said winking at Chi and Cho. The twins gave him a nasty look and grabbed Hiashi's arms and dragged him away. "Yeah, they sure love you a lot." Chomaru said sarcastically. "Hey are you two, Chomaru and Yutoshi?" a lady asked. Chomaru nodded his head. "My name is Hisui and I will be your teacher." Hisui said. Chomaru bowed to the lady. "You are quite the gentlemen." Hisui said. "Hey, girl you already know who I am." Yutoshi said. Hisui glared at Yutoshi. "Hey guys." Hanami said running up toward them. "Hey Ha…" Chomaru started to say but was interrupted. "Hey, beautiful how about you and me go on out sometime?" Yutoshi. "You can keep dreaming." Hanami answered. "Enough chit chat, follow me." Hisui said.

Entering a training ground, Hisui turned to her group. "Today we will begin your training with a little friendly sparing." Hisui said. "Who would like to volunteer first?" Hisui asked. Nobody answered. "Ok, Chomaru and Yutoshi you're our lucky partners go ahead and show us what you two got." Hisui said. Chomaru and Yutoshi stood in front of each other. "Sutato." Hisui yelled. "Go Chomaru." Hanami yelled. Chomaru started to smile. Yutoshi took this opportunity to charge at Chomaru. Grabbing his arm, Chomaru held Yutoshi in a arm bar making him tap. "Winner Chomaru." Hisui said. Chomaru let go of Yutoshi's arm and let him up. Yutoshi felt real embarrassed. "Don't feel embarrassed Yutoshi, just next time never underestimate your enemies." Hisui said. "Now lets begin the next part of your training." Hisui said. Walking in front of everyone, Hisui took out two bells. "If you can take these bells away from me then you win." Hisui said. "But only two can get one so only one person will not have a bell." Hisui said. "Now get ready…Sutato." Hisui yelled.

Yutoshi ran at Hisui and tried to take the bells but Hisui just slid left to right, dodging his grabs. Raising her leg, Hisui kicked Yutoshi away. Chomaru and Hanami took a running start and started to shift their hands making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu." Chomaru yelled and shot fire out of his hand. "Wind style: Dust Cloud jutsu." Hanami yelled shooting dust air out of her mouth. Hisui jumped back from the fireball and rolled toward the right, dodging the dust cloud. Yutoshi shifted his hands. "Earth style: Earth wall jutsu." Yutoshi yelled slamming his hand onto the ground. Hisui started to rise in the air on the earth wall. Running up the wall, Chomaru shifted his hands. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." Chomaru yelled shooting fire out of his mouth. Hisui saw this and jumped off the wall. Landing on the ground, Hisui started to run. Looking forward, Hisui saw Hanami. Hanami shifted her hands. "Water Style: Ice Darts jutsu." Hanami yelled shooting ice darts at Hisui. Jumping from left to right, Hisui jumped over Hanami.

"You missed." Hisui said. Hanami smiled. Holding up the bell, Hanami started to shake the bell. "Impressive, now it is up to Chomaru and Yutoshi." Hisui said. Turning around, Hisui saw two Chomaru with kunai in their hands. Slashing at Hisui, Chomaru jumped over Hisui. Hisui turned around and looked into Chomaru's eyes. His eyes seemed different. "That is the Sharigan but he is not part of the Uchiha clan." Hisui said to herself. Chomaru reached out his hand for the bell but Yutoshi pushed Chomaru out of the way and grabbed the bell.

"Haha I got it." Yutoshi said. "Yeah, after you pushed Chomaru out of the way." Hanami said. "Well he should not have so slow." Yutoshi said. Chomaru shook his head and was about to say something but held himself back. "Impressive but next time try getting it yourself." Hisui said. "Chomaru, where did you get those Sharigans from?" Hisui said. Chomaru turned to Hisui. "I got them from a very old but dead friend." Chomaru answered. "I see well that seems to be it with training today go home and get some rest." Hisui said. "Sure." Chomaru said sadly. Hanami saw this and started to say something but stopped herself. "Hey, Hanami you want me to walk you home?" Chomaru asked. Yutoshi and Hisui both stopped and turned to Chomaru, looking shocked. Hanami started to blush. Chomaru waited for an answer. "Uh sure." Hanami answered. Chomaru and Hanami started to walk home together.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 2: The First Mission

Waking up, Chomaru stretched his arms and got out of bed. Putting on his glasses, Chomaru walked out of his room and was down the steps. Looking around, Chomaru saw no one.

"I am guessing mom and dad are out?" Chomaru asked himself. Going over the fridge, Chomaru opened it and got out some milk and started to drink it. Walking over the counter, Chomaru looked at the clock. "I am going to be late!" Chomaru yelled. Putting down his milk, Chomaru ran upstairs and quickly got dressed and packed his bag. Grabbing his glasses, Chomaru run down stairs and was out the door.

"I am going to be late!" Chomaru said to himself. Chomaru took are hard right and then ran into someone. "I am terribly sorry." Chomaru said. "No need to apologize." The man said. Looking up, Chomaru stared at a young man with yellow hair. "Wait your, Naruto." Chomaru said. "Yep, that is me." Naruto smiled. "I can't believe it, you're Naruto." Chomaru said excitedly. "Where might you be running off to in such a rush?" Naruto asked. "I am going to be late for my team's very first mission and I don't want to be late." Chomaru answered. "I remember I was like you once." Naruto said. "Really?" Chomaru asked. "Yep but now it is different." Naruto said. "That's cool, well I have to get going now." Chomaru said. Chomaru started to run again but stopped. "Naruto, can I ask you something?" Chomaru asked. "Sure." Naruto answered. "If I become even stronger than I am now, can you fight you?" Chomaru asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Until you get stronger, I will be waiting." Naruto said giving Chomaru a thumbs up. Chomaru smiled and ran down the street.

"Where is he?" Yutoshi asked. "He is making us very late." Yutoshi added. "Don't rush him, he must have had a bad morning or something." Hanami said. "I am here guys." Chomaru said waving. Hanami started to wave at Chomaru but Yutoshi didn't. "So what was mission about?" Chomaru asked. "We are to deliver a message to the village hidden in the waterfalls." Hisui said walking up behind Chomaru. "It is a very important message." Hisui added. "That is it, I thought we where going to fight a very powerful bad guy, this sucks." Yutoshi said. Hisui, shaking her head, continued to walk in front of the group. "Is everyone ready?" Hisui asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Lets go." Hisui said. Everyone jumped into the trees and began their journey.

"How far do you think the Village hidden in the waterfalls might be?" Hanami asked. "It might take a few days but don't worry we are not going to go to far." Hisui said. "There will be a village up ahead with a transport waiting for us." Hisui added. Yutoshi snickered. "What is it?" Hisui asked. "Nothing just thinking about how I took the bell from Chomaru, it was hilarious." Yutoshi said. Chomaru looked over his shoulder but said nothing. Hisui jumped back to Yutoshi and gave him a creepy like smile. "If you say another word like that, I am going to personally kill you." Hisui said. Yutoshi started to sweat. "Got it?" Hisui asked. "Got it." Yutoshi answered. "Good now lets keep focus." Hisui said.

"This is a good stop for now." Hisui said stopping in a clear field. "We will reach the village by tomorrow morning." Hisui added. Everyone stopped and collapsed on the ground. "Thank you I was getting real tired." Yutoshi said. "I can agree with you on that." Hanami said. "What about you Chomaru?" Hanami asked. Chomaru did not reply. "Hey, Chomaru, are you ok?" Hanami asked. Chomaru still didn't answer. Hanami sighed and laid her bag onto the ground. "Ok everyone, get some sleep." Hisui said. "I will be taking first watch." Hisui added. "I will take it sensei." Chomaru said. "Are you sure?" Hisui asked. "Yeah." Chomaru answered. Hisui laid her head on the ground and fell asleep. Chomaru, looking at everyone to make sure they were asleep, walked away from the group into the forest.

"Arggggghhh." Chomaru yelled. "I hate him so much." Chomaru added. "Oh look at me, I stole a stupid bell." Chomaru mocked. Chomaru turned and slammed his fist into a tree. Turning away from the tree, Chomaru fell back onto the tree and slid to the ground. "Uh, I just don't get him." Chomaru said. Then, he started to smell something like something was burning. Looking up, Chomaru noticed a burnt fist mark in the tree. Chomaru looked at his hand and it was covered with a weird colored fire. "Whoa!" Chomaru said jumping up. Chomaru started to blow at the fire but it wouldn't go out. Chomaru started to shake his hand in the air but still no effect. "Wait, it is not burning me." Chomaru finally noticed. Looking down at his hand, Chomaru noticed the fire was gone. "Whoa how did I do that?" Chomaru asked himself. Shifting his hands, Chomaru lit his hand on fire. "Whoa, I didn't that would have worked." Chomaru said. Looking at the tree again, Chomaru started to take a running start toward the tree. Pulling his fist back, Chomaru was about to smash his fist into the tree but noticed the fire was gone. Chomaru tried to stop his fist but it was to late, his fist smashed into the tree and Chomaru gave a huge yelp. "Ow." Chomaru yelled. "Lets try again." Chomaru said. Over and over, it didn't work. Chomaru started to feel tired. "No I cant get tire...d not…. Yet." Chomaru said but fell sleep.

The next morning, Hisui started to wake up. Getting up, Hisui yelled at the top of her lungs saying, "Everyone get up, it is time to get moving." Hanami and Yutoshi got up and started to stretch. Looking around, Hisui didn't see Chomaru. "Where is Chomaru?" Hisui asked. "Wasn't he supposed to keep watch?" Hanami asked. "Yeah." Hisui answered. "Chomaru!" Hisui yelled. Waking up, Chomaru darted from the trees and was now standing in front of Hisui. "Where were you?" Hisui asked. "I was just out in the forest admiring nature." Chomaru answered smiling. Hisui sighed. "Just next time tell me." Hisui said. Chomaru nodded his head. "Ok, lets move out." Hisui said.

Continuing their journey, Team 1 finally made it to the village. "There is the transport, everyone make sure you empty out what you have." Hisui said. Yutoshi and Hanami left the group and ran toward the nearest bathroom except Chomaru. "You don't have to go?" Hisui asked. "No I kind of already used it in the forest." Chomaru answered. Hisui nodded her head. "I like that, you are ready for anything." Hisui said. Chomaru smiled. "You have potential but you don't know how to show it yet." Hisui said. Chomaru stopped smiling. "If you want, I can help you out a little." Hisui said. "That would be awesome." Chomaru said. Hisui smiled. Hanami and Yutoshi came back from the restrooms and were now ready. Hisui was done paying the driver money and climbed inside. Chomaru sat next to Hisui and Yutoshi sat next to Hanami. "Now, how long do you think this will take us?" Hanami asked. "About three to four days but it shouldn't take to long." Hisui answered. The trip was a bit dreadful. Everyone kept bumping into each other. "Are we on the right path?" Hisui asked. "Yes of course mam." The driver answered.

Finally stopping, everyone climbed out of the vehicle and stood in front of a gate. "Thanks for riding Safe travels." The driver said. Taking his horse around, the driver disappeared into the forest. "So this is the village?" Yutoshi asked. "Yes, I know it doesn't look much but it has a lot of heart." A man said. Turning around, Yutoshi faced a man who was blind in one eye and wore a white coat. His hair was blonde with a ponytail on the end. "Who are you?" Yutoshi asked. "My name is Raitingusupido, and I am the leader of this village." Raitingusupido answered. "Hello, we are ninjas from the Village Hidden in the leaves and we have a message for you from the hokage." Hisui said bowing. "Thank you, I shall read this later." Raitingusupido said. "Now, would you kind people like to find a place to stay?" Raitingusupido asked. "We would love to." Chomaru said. "Excellent, follow me." Raitingusupido said.

Walking through the village, Chomaru noticed that some of the people looked unhappy. "Hey, Raitingusupido, why do your citizens look so unhappy?" Chomaru asked. "They have lost many loved ones to a great and powerful rouge ninja." Raitingusupido answered. "They have seen loved ones go and gone." Raitingusupido added. "We have been trying to deal with this man for a very long time." Raitingusupido said. "Oh, I see." Chomaru said. "But don't worry, nothing will happen." Raitingusupido said. Looking over to a corner, Chomaru noticed a girl. She was wearing a bluish jacket and had dark blue pants but no shoes. She didn't look any taller than him. The girl waved Chomaru over. Slowly falling behind, Chomaru stopped and ran over the girl. When he got there, the girl was already running down the alley. "Hey wait." Chomaru called out. The girl continued to run. Chomaru followed the girl until they both stopped at a hole in the wall. The girl turned around and waved Chomaru to go into the hole. Chomaru shrugged his shoulders and crawled into the hole. The girl followed him.

Crawling out of the hole, Chomaru looked up and saw a gigantic waterfall but the thing is that it wasn't waterfall; it was chakra. "Whoa what is this?" Chomaru asked. "It is the village's chakra." The girl answered. "Why did you bring me here?" Chomaru asked. The girl started to move her hands around in search of something. "It is because I am warning you." The girl answered. " Warning me of what?" Chomaru asked. "Don't trust Raitingusupido." The girl answered. Chomaru didn't ask any more questions. "What is your name?" Chomaru asked. "My name is Mizumi, which stands for lake." Mizumi answered. Chomaru was about to say something but stopped. "What is… whoa" Mizumi said sturdily. Mizumi tripped on the side of the lake where the waterfall was coming down on but Chomaru grabbed hold of the Mizumi's arm. "Hey are you ok?" Chomaru asked. "Yes but as you can see I am blind." Mizumi said. "But how come you can see me?" Chomaru asked. "I taught myself to see only through peoples chakra with my feet and that is how I came to find this place." Mizumi answered. "Whoa that is cool." Chomaru said. Mizumi giggled which made Chomaru laugh a little. "You have a beautiful laugh." Chomaru said. Mizumi started to blush. "Thank you, you seem pretty nice." Mizumi said. "I try to be." Chomaru said. "I think I need to get going, my team is probably looking for me." Chomaru said. Mizumi stood and kissed Chomaru on the cheek. "Meet me here again, tonight." Mizumi said. With that, Mizumi started to crawl out. Chomaru followed her out of the hole and both of them went their separate ways.

"Guys I am back." Chomaru said. Opening his eyes, Chomaru noticed he was in the wrong house. Going over to the next house, Chomaru opened the door. "I am back." Chomaru said. Opening his eyes, Chomaru noticed that everyone was asleep. "I guess I will tell him later." Chomaru said. Getting bed, Chomaru fell asleep.

Raitingusupido opened his door and closed it back. Raitingusupido took out the message and crumbled it up. "I need to get rid of these guests before it is to late." Raitingusupido said.


End file.
